Two sides of one coin
by Raxus
Summary: Jak is tired of the bickering in his head. He wants both light and dark removed from him for good. But with an ancient prophecy stating a hero's demise...is it such a wise choice? Set after Jak 3.
1. Chapter 1: Disconnect

**Note: This fic is set after Jak 3 but before Jak X, with a new metal head leader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: Disconnect!**

"Disconnect him!" Vin's cyber head screamed at Torn's engineers "His brains gonna pop like an over ripe melon!" 

"Shut your trap Vin, he can make it" Torn snapped and smiled as Vin's cyber head backed off, he turned and saw Jak Shake violently under the Eco Extractor Beam. He sighed as he realised what Vin said was true, "ok boys shut her down and get Jak off the thing", Men scurried around at Torn's order seeing as he was married to the Ruler of Haven city and that carried a lot of force.

"Damn another failure" Ashelin said storming into the theatre.

"Yeah third time lucky next time we try" Torn turned and kissed Ashelin,

Ashelin pushed Torn off and whispered, "Later honey"

"Arrgh!" Jak groaned and tried to sit up, "I'll take this as it failed" He muttered and swung his leg over the edge of the bed he had been placed on.

"No Jak don't try to move, you've not long come round so you might feel weak in your legs" Vin sped towards him with a look of great worry on his face.

Jak smirked and jumped to his feet, "Don't worry I'll be fine" He said and promptly fell on his face. A pair of orange arms appeared under Jaks chest as Daxter tried to wiggle free, Jak rolled on his back to let Daxter get out from under him.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend!" Daxter jumped onto Jak's chest and glared at him.

"Sorry Dax I didn't see you there" Jak said and pushed Daxter off his chest and sat up.

"I'm still wondering why are we trying to remove Dark and Light from you?" Daxter asked rubbing his head.

"Because" Jak grumbled, "I have had enough of the conflict going on in my head!" He shouted at Daxter.

Daxter winced and his lower lip trembled, "No need to shout," He moaned.

"Sorry Dax" Jak said and got to his feet.

**At the naughty ottsel …**

Jak, Ashelin, Torn, Daxter, Keira, Pecker, Samos, Onin and Tess sat round a table "Anyway how did the split go?" Pecker asked

Daxter slapped his head and rolled his eyes, "How do ya think?" He said sarcastically.

Pecker blushed and muttered something about the stupidity coming from his father's side of the family.

Torn butted in before anyone could continue, "Anyway to the point, Samos has any new movement happened on the metal head side?"

Samos had been watching a rather irritating bee, but snapped to attention. "The latest move was a retreat, but it seems like a trap to lead our troops into an ambush so I suggest we stand firm and pick them off"

"Good thinking Samos, now to Keira any new Tanks or other Vehciles been designed?" Torn said keeping to the point.

"Yes, 2 new Vehicles: the T 750 tank with spore guns and plasma blast cannon and the Light Attack Bike, the LAB for short equipped with Plasma machine gun and a Flamethrower" Keira said.

"Ok spore gun, what exactly does it do?" Jak asked

"Tess you can tell him seeing as you're the gun expert" Keira said.

"Umm… Tess" Jak turned round and saw her and Daxter snogging, "Not exactly what I wanted to see" he muttered and prized her and Daxter apart, "save that for later cause I personally don't want to see two ottsel's snogging".

"OK, the spore gun" Tess tried not to but couldn't help herself blushing, "Well it shoots darts with tiny spores that weaken the opponents body and then a well aimed blaster shot will finish them off"

"Great sounds cool" Jak said that trying to hint he would like one, and Keira caught his drift and threw him a smaller version for his morph gun.

"Ok anything I've missed?" Torn asked but it looked like no one could think of anything. Then suddenly his com-link flashed up and Vin appeared in the centre of the table.

"Yeah, like what improvements can we make to the Eco Extractor Beam?" Vin floated towards Jak to try and take a test but his image became all fuzzy and he dissapered as suddenly as he had appeared shouting "I must have a virus, people are still after me even when I'm a cyber head!" he mumbled crazily

Torn took his com-link off his wrist and smacked it on the table, "Come on you piece of crap work", a couple of smacks later and it jumped back to life, "Bloody dodgy connection" Torn grumbled.

"You can say that again" Vin's voice came crackling through, edged with static; "I suppose I'll just have to juice up its power".

"Sounds like a plan everyone get some shut eye, and we'll see about separating Light and Dark from Jak tomorrow" Ashelin said and winked at Torn.

"Someone ain't gonna get much sleep tonight! ROAW!" chuckled Daxter making a clawing motion in the air. Torn and Ashelin immediately shot Daxter a look that said 'Shut up or become a fur rug' Daxter jumped up and said "Sheesh! Does nobody appreciate my sense of humour around here?" He mumbled as everyone began to head their separate ways


	2. Chapter 2: Mind games

**Chapter 2: Mind Games**

Jaks' sleeping quarters… 

"Raargh!" Jak awoke screaming, as he had for many nights since the attempts to Remove Dark and Light. "Get back to whatever dark hole you live in!" He shouted seemingly to no one.

"_Oh no, what makes you think I'll quit Light" _Darks voice issued inside Jaks head.

Jak grimaced, for it always hurt when Dark and Light argued in his mind. _"Leave me alone, tomorrow I'll hopefully be free of you forever" Jak thought._

Light picked Jaks thought up first, and instantly countered with a mind blast, which he and Dark had developed the ability to do, but only when confined within Jak's mind. _"Leave you, never!" _Was Light's only reply.

Then through his 'minds eye' he saw Dark Charge Light and stand over him _"You are the one who will be leaving, for I am the rightful controller of Jak's mind and body"._

That shocked Jak, for it was the first time he had uncovered what Light and Dark were fighting about. _"Leave my mind, for in one, maybe two or three days I will be free of you" _with that Jak sent a mind blast of his own, so powerful it shut off Dark and Light's 'mind games' for now.

Samos' house… 

Samos sat as he always did watching the sunrise and talking with the plants. This particular morning he had related the events of the past few

Month's and asked what the plants thought of them.

"Torn and Ashelin got married and became joint rulers of Haven city" He said.

The plants whispered amongst themselves and the more talkative one looked at Samos. (an: Don't ask me how a plant looks at someone). "We think this is great new and something we had been expecting"

The plant paused and Samos could tell it was going to say something that began with 'but'. "And what else?" Samos asked to move the conversation along.

"Well who is the commander of the freedom league now?" the plant asked and looked anxiously at Samos.

"Jak has been chosen to take Torn's place as the commander of the Freedom League" Samos paused as he tried to think of the words he wanted to say. Instead he settled for, "And he's doing a mighty fine job"

The plants hushed as each started to thin and then they all blurted out at the same time (an: he is only talking to a few), "What about Light Jak and Dark Jak?"

Samos sighed, he had hoped not to have to come to this, but even so he explained, "Jak decided a few weeks ago that he had had enough of his split personalities and so tomorrow we are going to attempt to remove Light and Dark from him and place them in different rings, to never annoy Jak again"

"But will he be free of danger, for there is a well known legend, but it is too early to reveal too much" the plant said before he could say much more he shut off the connection. Just before the connection died Samos had sensed something about separating Light and Dark would bring something bad.

Jak and Keiras' house… (an: Yep they have a house together and are engaged) 

Jak woke late in the morning because of Light and Dark waking him up in the middle of the night. He washed and dressed and walked into the kitchen to smell of frying bacon and eggs.

"Hey sleeping head" Keira said as he wandered in, "Dark and Light keep you up again?" She asked.

Too hungry to speak he nodded and smiled at Keira as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Jak ate ravenously as Keira watched. Jak put his plate in the sink kissed Keira on the lips and walked to Daxters' house as he did each morning, "See you later baby" He called to her as he walked out the front door.

"Bye sexy" Keira called after him, oh how she loved him and wished they could get married but he was a bit preoccupied and probably never would get married.

Daxters' house… 

Daxter woke up to a loud knock on the door, he pulled on his trouser and opened the door to find Jak standing there, "Yeah right lets go running to work off fat" Daxter muttered. He left a note for Tess so she didn't worry and Jak and him went for a morning run, which Daxter stopped about three times saying thing like:

"Lets stop just for 5 minutes" or, "Please slow down". The one that Jak found the funniest was Daxter faked a collapse just to ride on Jaks' shoulder.

**A few hours later… (an: just after lunch)**

Jak was sitting in the Naughty ottsel when his com- link buzzed on and Torn's voice burst out over the static, "Jak this is Torn, so you read me?".

"Yes I do" Jak said wondering what was up

"I'm just calling to say I just talked to Vin and he said you can go over to the power room to try and remove light and Dark" Torns voice was filled with hope and this made Jak feel hopeful.

"Ok thanks Torn I'll get over there straight away"

Power room… 

Jak walked over to the Eco Extractor Beam and was about to seat himself so the technicians could strap him in when Vin appeared with an edge of worry to his voice. " You can't do that now!" Vin screamed/shouted at Jak.

"What do you mean I can't?" Jak snapped at Vin.


	3. Chapter 3: Assault

**Chapter 3: Assault**

"What do you mean I can't?" Jak snapped at Vin

"Well I mean exactly that snot for brains" Vin said with a very nervous shake to his voice

"Let me rephrase that then, why can't I?" Jak asked desperate to know what was so important

"This" Vin said and a live video feed showed attacking Metal Heads, "Jak we're loosing the fight they need you to get there.

As Vin was talking Jak's com-link buzzed on, "Sir, Sir, Can you hear me?"

"Of course I Can" Jak snapped wondering why his sergeant always asked that question

"We need Reinforcements and fresh vehicles, help us arrgh…" Metal Heads had just ripped Jaks sergeant to pieces

"Damn those Metal Heads" Jak cursed and called up the army barracks, "All fit and able men are to make they're way to the Metal Head city section with tanks and extra guns for any survivors of the first wave, stat"

"Yes Sir" Roared the army. Naturally Jak should have expected it, seeing as he was the army commander but he still wasn't used to hundreds of voice yelling "Yes Sir" at him.

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind" Daxter said, but Jak gave him a look that said, _"Don't think about it"_.

Metal Head city section… 

"Come on Jak, where are you?" Muttered the Sergeant of the Reinforcements, Red unit and Blue unit

CRUNCH! Jak burst through the entrance to the Metal head section leading a squad of 25 tanks. "Did ya miss me?" He said jumping out of the front tank and whipping out his morph gun.

"Sir the enemy has retreated, shall we follow?" asked the Sergeant

"Send a small squad, with 5 tanks to draw them out" Jak ordered, "Oh and what is your name?"

"My name is Sergeant Theo Holden, Sir" Sgt Theo replied. "Men we are to send a squad of 20 of our best troops to draw out the scum".

Jak walked up next to the Sgt, "Well hurry up get your arse's into gear!" He bellowed people scurried around at his command, climbing into Tanks and sitting on the back. "Move out".

Metal head retreat point… 

"It's working" The commander said, "The dumb haven folk have come to chase us, now ready the ambush". Metal heads moved around and climbed the walls to blend with the shadows.

"Lets get em boys," Roared the appointed leader of the attack, Jackson.

A loud Eco blast followed by the destruction of 2 tanks made him cringe, but his orders were to keep going.

"Attack!" Jak yelled from behind and the rest of Red unit and Blue unit rushed forward with huge Eco cannons and sniper rifles and the basic modes of the morph gun (an: The Vulcan, scatter gun and blaster). Jak himself was in the front line, the plan had worked perfectly. Spring the Metal Heads trap then spring your own.

The Metal head just rushed for them but were torn down by the guns. Jaks' head was pounding; Dark was trying to come out._ "I should be fighting, not you"_ Dark grumbled and groaned as Jak sent a mind blast straight at him, _"Shut up and let me concentrate" _Jak thought, with no reply form Dark he set his eyes on the battlefield.

"How many have we lost?" Sgt Theo asked

"I don't have the faintest idea but get me a LAB" Jak said

"Yes, Sir" Sgt Theo replied and minutes later Jak was sitting at the controls of a Light Attack Bike.

"What do ya think your doing?" Daxter screamed as they shot through the air.

"You'll see" Jak said and pulled Daxter off his shoulder where he had been holding on for dear life, and placed him between the handlebars. "Take this," Jak instructed and handed Daxter his morph gun "You see the crab head down there?"

"Yes I see the big scary Metal Head!" Daxter screamed

"Keep shooting him, he's leading the assault," Jak said and Daxter nodded smiling he switched Jaks' morph gun to blaster mode and stared shooting. "Actually try to hit him!" Jak yelled at Daxter, who was hitting everything but the crab head.

"You, my leader wants you dead…" the Crab Head turned to the LAB and started loosing shots at it.

"We're gonna die!" Daxter screamed, jumping onto Jaks' shoulder again and giving back the morph gun, still in blaster mode.

"Not if I can help it…" Jak muttered and aimed his blaster with one hand while driving with the other. He let off a few shots and managed to score a direct hit on the crab heads chest.

"Hahahaha, you cannot harm me" the Crab head bellowed and loosed 10 shots in Jaks general direction. The LAB shuddered as the shots hit and the bikes engine began to smoke.

"Hold on Dax" Jak said readying to bail

"What else am I meana do, Fall to my death?" Daxter screamed and held on so hard with his fingers/ paws that he was hurting Jaks shoulder.

"Hear we go!" Jak yelled and jumped off the LAB. Daxter and him would make, he was sure of it. _"Sure you're going to make it?" _Light taunted, _"I don't need this right now so buzz off!" _Jak thought and Light backed off, realising he had to let Jak concentrate else they would all die.

"Jak! Jak! We're not gonna make it!" Daxter screamed as they fell past the crab heads platform.

"You wanna bet on that?" Jak asked jokingly trying to think of a way out. Something flashed past him, a loose vine hanging off the platform.

"Hurry up or we are going to be dissolved in the acid" Daxter shouted, his voice battling with the rush of wind to be heard. Daxter watched as Jak threw his hands forwards and caught something, Daxter wasn't sure what, but he was glad they weren't dead. "Phew that was close," He said as Jak started pulling them up the vine.

"Now for the Crab head" Jak said to Daxter, who immediately began shaking violently.

"Not now, I have just almost been dissolved, and now the Crab head, that's insane" Daxter started to say but shut up knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

Minutes later, on the Crab head platform… 

Jak and Daxter emerged behind the Crab head. "Knock knock" Jak said and the Crab head spun.

"You should be dead", it said, fear edging its in human voice.

"What can I say, I like to stay alive" Jak smirked; this was going to be fun.

"Well you will die now!" the Crab head screeched and charged blasting at Jak.

Jak took a hit to his leg and fell to one knee, "Arrgh, you arsehole!" He grunted and rolled to the side. Jak pulled out his morph gun and set it to the spore mode. Thwip! Jak shot and hit the Crab head in the leg, but it still insisted on charging at him.

"That won't stop me!" it cried and charged Jak into the centre stalk of the platform. Jak let his gun drop and Daxter jumped off his shoulder.

"That might not have stopped you but this will," Jak said gasping for breath as the Crab head chocked him.

"You can't threaten me" the crab head tightened his grip.

"He can…" Daxter said brandishing the Peace Maker. The Crab heads attention was now on Daxter so Jak took advantage of this and kicked the Crab head in the guts.

"Now Daxter" Jak said and was answered with an explosion of the Crab heads head. "Thanks buddy" Jak said.

Dater smirked and said "Nothing to it". He glanced out over the battlefield and saw the Metal Heads retreating, "The plan worked Jak, the Metal heads are retreating"

"I can see that" Jak answered as he limped over next to Daxter.


	4. Chapter 4: Removal

**Chapter 4: Removal**

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! In the Freedom League barracks medical facility… 

"So how many did we lose?" Jak asked Sgt Theo absently minded as the medic checked his knee

"We lost about a quarter of the 2 units combined" Sgt Theo explained, "Except Blue unit was the worst hit, they lost 173 out of their 500 troops and 4 of their 10 tanks, where as Red unit lost 3 tanks and 77 troops".

"Well that's not too bad then, it could have been a lot worse if…" Jak began then the medic butted in.

"Your leg armour took the brunt of the shot, so you'll just have a limp for a few days, oh and you might want to get your precursor leg armour fixed, seeing how badly dented it is"

"Thanks I'll see to that a soon as we attempt to remove Dark and Light again" Jak jumped down of the bed then fell to his knee, "Damned knee" Jak muttered.

Sgt Theo ran forwards and helped him up "No need to leave sir" he said to a stunned Jak.

"What do you mean, I have to go to the power room to…" Jak shut up as he saw the Eco Extractor Beam being rolled in, "Why did you do this?" Jak asked.

"Hey I wouldn't complain, now you don't have to walk to the power room," Daxter said slapping his fore head.

A few minutes… "Alright Jak, you ready?" Sgt Theo asked 

"Well I'm ready as I'll ever be" Jak answered looking at all his friends, who had come along to wish him luck. Daxter was sitting on keiras' shoulder with a dumb grin on his face with his thumbs up.

"Here we go" Vin's cyber head appeared in the middle of the room, "Activating… now!" The Eco Extractor Beams generator began to whir getting louder as the power increased, "Brace yourself Jak, this isn't gonna be pleasant"

" I know how bad it is" Jak said, "I mean I have been through it twice"

"Yeah this time I've increased the power by…" Vin was interrupted by a loud screech as the Beam charged up, "ok here it comes…"

"Arrgh!" Jak groaned as the beam connected, his body arched up as the beam pulled at the Eco within Jak.

In Jaks mind… 

"_How long can you last Jak?"_ Dark tormented, as prominent as ever. It looked like it wouldn't work.

"Come on Jak you can make it my boy" Samos called to him, but it was no use, he couldn't hear. He was trapped in a conflict of power in his mind.

Jaks face was as pale as ash, but he wasn't dead. He was just using all his power to combat Light and Dark. The angelic figure of Light stood and watched as Dark launched attack after attack on Jak. _"Stop! He can't take much more of this and if he dies, we die" _Light blurted out and tackled Dark to the ground, sending him flying across the large circular ring that had formed in Jaks mind.

"_Get the hell off of me!"_ Dark roared with rage and struck out against Light, knocking him off. Dark continued to Charge at Light who flew out of the way, _"Come down!"_ Dark was going berserk by now, he launched a Dark Blast and hit Light him in the left wing. Light fell to the floor and was lifted by strong hands, _"let me have a bit more fun" _Dark spat and tightened his grip on Lights neck.

"_Release me you mad man"_ Light said and his body began to glow.

"_W-w-what do you think your doing?" _Dark screamed and was flung back by Lights shield. Both Light and Dark lay on the floor panting, severely weakened.

"_Thanks for weakening each other" _Jak said as he walked over, _"It just makes it easier for me"_. He smirked and kicked Dark in the guts and head. Then he turned to Light and said_ "Thank you for trying to defend me but your still going"_ with that Jak punched light in the face then in the chest.

Light went flying across the ring, but righted himself, flapping like crazy to stabilise himself. Dark flipped himself upright, his obsidian eyes burning with rage. "_You'll pay for that host!" _Dark screeched before charging at Jak, his claws swinging in a wide arc, trying to decapitate Jak.

Jak jumped backwards, losing his footing in the process and falling backwards onto his backside. Dark towered over him, the claws rising, a grin lighting up dark's features. A grin that disappeared when Jak snap kicked him in the face. Dark sailed across the ring, landing with a heavy thump. Light stood back up only to have to dodge a flurry of blaster shots. Rolling Light stammered "_How Jak?"_ as another volley sailed past him. Jak answered _"Its my mind. I control it. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _A blast echoed from his blaster and hit Light in the leg. Light rolled to the side cursing as Dark rushed past, like a steam train, intent on bulldozing his quarry into submission. Light looked up and as he saw the look in Jaks eyes he knew that Dark would fail.

Dark ran across the ring, his breath heavy as he ran at his host. _"You'll pay for your treachery! After all the times I saved you!" _Dark said. He came within striking distance but Jak rolled and jumped away saying _"Save me? you think waking up with metal head AND elf blood covering you from head to foot and being sick for hours straight is saving me? And the looks people give me" _Jak said, his voice bitter. Dark screamed in rage and charged at Jak. Too late he realised that Jak was toting a peacemaker. Two seconds later a large blue ball of electricity had connected with Dark's chest, sending him flying out of the ring, screaming revenge, as he sailed past a surprised looking Light.

Light looked up at Jak and barely had enough time to create a shield to stop a volley of blaster shots. Still, wounded as he was, he was forced back a step. Jak looked levelly at Light , his blaster up and firing. He was offering no mercy and was given none in kind. Light dived at him repeatedly, trying to catch him with his tentacles. Then Jak made an error and stumbled, not falling but leaving an opening for Light. Light dived down, eager to taste victory. But Jak had been bluffing, as light neared him Jak rolled and switched his gun to the RPG mode. Firing a grenade he rolled it right under light, the eco being flying backward. Jak stood up, the gun now in peacemaker mode. Raising it he saw light Form a shield but it was weak and very pale. Light had a resigned expression on his face _"Goodbye Jak" _light whispered, as a bright blue orb sent him on a one-way trip out of Jak's mind.

**In the operating theatre (an: Jak is out of his mind but not free of Dark and Light Yet)…**

"He's awake", Keira cried as Jak opened his eyes, only to enter a world of pain.

"I can make it…" Jak muttered. The Eco Extractor Beam shuddered and the beginning of a purple beam emerged from Jaks chest.

"_I wont go I'll nev…"_ Dark began but was promptly shut up.

"Its working, its working" Vin said excitedly, watching the purple beam extinguish as it entered one of the two storage tanks. "Switching storage tank to Light Eco". A door opened in the side of the Generator and a small Dark Eco crystal was spat out.

"Here comes light…" Jak said as the Eco Extractor dragged a white beam of Eco from his chest.

"_Farewell Jak"_ Light said as he was dragged out, a lot more co-operatively than Dark, but still as furious.

"Finally I'm free of them" Jak muttered and fell asleep hearing the Eco Extractor shutting down.

A couple of hours later… 

Jak stirred and rubbed his head, "oh my aching head" he muttered, and opened his eyes. Everyone was standing around his bed looking at him.

Torn thrust a small box into his hands, "Here, take these" he said and Jak closed his fist over them.

"What are these?" Jak asked unsure of what he had been given.

"It's the rings that contain Light and Dark, the one with the purple crystal is Dark the one with the white crystal is Light" Vin explained before Torn could answer.

"Ok thanks, umm where's Keira?" Jak asked sitting up

"I'm right here Jak" She said and walked forwards and kissed him

"Well I have something very important to ask you," He said trying to find the right words

"Go on then honey", Keira said desperate to hear what she thought he was going to say

"Willyoumarryme?" He blurted out so quickly no one understood him

"What was that?" Keira said, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

Daxter had suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Tess hanging onto him, "Go on Jak, say it S-L-O-W-L-Y" the ottsel grinned mischievously at his blushing friend.

"I said will you marry me?" He said again slower this time, while producing a diamond-encrusted ring from his pocket.

Keira screamed with joy, "Oh of course I will silly" She said and threw herself around his neck, weeping with joy so hard Jak found it hard to breathe under the pressure on his neck and the tears cascading down his face.

"Good, this means me and Keira get to go dress shopping" Ashelin said, she had loved shopping for her wedding dress with Keira, now it was her turn to help Keira. And what a hen night she had planned…

At Jak and Keiras' house… 

Jak and Keira lay snuggled next to each other in bed feeling the warmth of each other. Keira was almost asleep when she felt Jak move and get out of bed, she watched him dress and as he approached the door he asked, "What are you doing darling?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Jak sighed, and turned to Keira, "Just taking care of some unfinished business" he said walking out of the bedroom door across the living room and out the front door, the box with Light and Dark in his pocket

In the port outside the Naughty Ottsel… (an: its about midnight now) 

Jak stood embracing the night chill and the feeling of freedom. He pulled the box with Lights and Darks rings in it out of his pocket. Only moments ago he had decided to what he would do with them. He would throw them away and be rid of the pair of them for good. For a moment or two he looked at the rings, contemplating if it really was such a good thing to do. He shut the box looking out over the dark waters of the port. He hefted the box when he heard a voice come from below him. "Couldn't sleep?" the ottsel asked, looking at Jak

"Yes" Jak said, looking at the box in his hands. Daxter looked at the box in Jak's hands and sighed.

"Do what you want with them. But choose quickly. Is freezing out here!" Daxter said.

Jak nodded and looked at the box for one last time. With a nod from his friend, Jak lifted the small box and hefted it, throwing it out into the centre of the port. The box opened in mid air, the rings falling out, gleaming briefly in the moonlight, before being swallowed by the waters of the port for good.

As the pair walked away Daxter said "its like they say old buddy. Out of sight and out of mind" Jak smiled as Daxter cavorted around "Hey let me get ya a drink, Jak."

"Cheers buddy" Jak said

"but you're still paying!" Daxter said as the two friends laughter echoed around the port, the past for the moment forgotten…


	5. Chapter 5: Party Night

**Chapter 5: Party Night**

The Naughty Ottsel… Daxter sat whispering to Torn, Sig, Jinx and Pecker while Jak was going to the toilet. "So what do you think?" Daxter asked the others. 

Jak walked out of the toilets, hid and listened to the rest of the conversation. Sig leant towards Daxter and said "No way chilli pepper, not to Jak, I don't want him goin all mean an nasty on us."

Daxter slammed his fist on the table, "Oh come on it's the best plan," He begged.

Torn cut in before Sig could say anything, "I'm with Sig I don't wanna do that to Jak, not after all he's done for us". With that Torn and Sig got up and walked towards the bar, where Jak had suddenly appeared.

"So what stupid plan does Daxter have?" Jak whispered as they sat down, his answer was Sig holding his head in his hands and Torn giving him his worse 'don't ask' look. "That bad?" Jak said.

"Yes that bad, but there's no need to tell you it as, I'm assuming, that you have a plan for getting Daxter" Torn said with a slight smile.

"Oh yes" Jak said and whispered his plan to Sig and Torn, who liked the sound of it and spent the next five minutes doubled over in hysterics.

Daxters' table… 

"This is boring" Daxter slurred, already slightly drunk, "Doesn't Jak know how to have fun?"

"Yes I do" Jak said as he sat opposite Daxter and placed two tankards of beer in front of him. "I challenge you to a drink off" Jak said and slid a tankard across to Daxter.

"I aclept" Daxter said and picked up the tankard, with a bit of a struggle, "Torn caaan do tha count dowmn".

Torn walked to the edge of the table and pulled up a chair, "Ready?" He asked them both. Jak nodded and Daxter held his thumb up, "Ok, 3, 2, 1, go". Daxter and Jak downed their Tankards with incredible speed and kept this up for a few pints.

**A few drinks later…**

Jak was feeling slightly dizzy and Daxter was half on the table and half off, snoring loudly. "Now for the fun part" Jak said, shaking his head in an attempt to stop the dizziness.

Sig picked up Daxter and Torn followed with a few pieces of rope. Pecker and Jinx watched and laughed as a buzzing started and they saw Jak with a shaver, at that point they turned away but heard the sound of the shaver cutting through Daxters fur. Jak finished shaving Daxter nude and covered his head with his trousers.

"Oh yeah, lets do this" Torn said walking out of The Naughty Ottsel with the others. "Here take the rope," Torn said and passed Jak the rope then Sig handed over Daxter.

Jak looked at the naughty ottsel sign and smiled, this was going to be fun. "Hey Sig gimme a boost" Jak said, Sig obliged and moments later Jak was starting his climb of the sign.

Jak nearly fell a few times and Sig called up, "Don't fall Jak, or you'll go splat". Jak got to the top and tied up Daxters arms and legs with separate pieces of rope. Jak walked over to the left horn of the sign and tied the piece of rope connected to Daxters arms to it, then attached Daxters legs to the other side and climbed down.

Torn, Sig, Pecker and Jinx watched, doubled over in fits of laughter. Daxter was bare, with his pants over his head and trussed between the horns of his bars mascot. Jak climbed down and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He smirked and turned to the others "What do you think?" he asked

"I think chilli peppers gonna be steamin in the morning Jak!" Sig chuckled. The others couldn't talk; they had nearly busted a gut with their laughter. Torn and pecker were laughing the hardest, Pecker nearly falling into the port in the process. He coughed and said "I-I-I'm never, squawk! Going to let him live this down!" Pecker squawked again, before following the others back into the bar, where karaoke, drinks and to Jaks eternal embarrassment a stripper in FLG uniform came in and 'attempted' to arrest him. The others thought it was incredibly funny, until they were faced with the business end of a peacemaker. Needless to say by the end of the night, everyone was incredibly drunk, Jak even singing a song up on the stage. He got halfway through and then passed out on the stage, before coming round three minutes later. The party continued long into the night, with Daxter, oblivious to the mayhem going on his bar slung between the horns of his bars mascot.

**With the girls…**

Keira only had a modest little night planned for her. However Ashelin had other things in mind. Keira had been ready for the last few minutes when her doorbell rang. Answering the door, she found Ashelin, with ottsel Tess (AN: Note, the precursors are not ottsel's in this story but for simplicities sake, I'm saying Tess asked to be turned into an ottsel for Daxter) and a few other of her female friends from the garage and other places. Keira ever the gracious hostess, invited them all in, as they laughed and giggled. Ashelin appeared beside her and said, "Sit down Keira! This is YOUR night. Now relax and enjoy yourself girl!" Keira nodded and sat down. She hoped this hen night wouldn't be as wild as Ashelin's party.

_Flashback…_

In the morning after Ashelin's party she had come round on the couch with a splitting headache, rubbish all over the floor and a giant balloon shaped like a…Keira groaned and slapped her forehead, wincing in pain as she did so. Then she realised the time. Jak would be here to pick her up for a date in five minutes! She had just got up when Jak walked in and saw the mess and the balloon. He turned round and kept on walking, pretending he hadn't seen anything saying, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes…"

_End flashback…_

Keira mentally groaned, it was a good thing Daxter hadn't been there or he would've made some stupid and rude comment. Snapping out of her daydream she pulled herself back to the party at hand. Tess, ever the ditsy blonde was giggling at some stupid joke, while throwing back a glass of champagne. Keira blinked and took a sip of her drink, while Ashelin stood up and spoke.

"Now then girls, we all know why we're here! Its Keiras big day in two days time, so we're here to help her celebrate her last days of freedom! To Keira and Jak!" Ashelin lifted her glass, the others following suite and downing their glasses "now on another note" Ashelin continued, "Lets celebrate! I hope you know how to party Keira!" The rest of the girls laughed and cheered at her comment, Keira sitting and blushing in the middle. Ashelin smiled and said, "Bring on the gifts!"

Keira gasped as her friends brought out gifts. "B-b-but I couldn't! We're getting wedding presents as well!"

Ashelin smiled "Nonsense girl, those are serious presents. These ones…you'll have to see" she said with a smirk. Keira caught her meaning and sighed, knowing what was going on. Tess came forward first, carrying a box, several times larger than her. She was already slightly drunk. Keira picked up the box. It felt light for the size, so she ripped off the wrapping and opened he box, to find it full of… "I can't wear these!" She exclaimed picking up a lace red thong "why would I need them?" She said

"To make Jak sit up and beg on your honey moon!" Tess giggled, the rest of the room bursting into giggles as well, as Keira lit up cherry red, her face glowing with embarrassment. She coughed and put the box down, the next person one of her mechanic friends stepping forward and presenting her with a square package. She ripped open the wrapping to find two books. One was _the elf's guide to children, from conception to adulthood._ Keira looked thoughtful, while blushing… the next book was _the mechanics bible_ Keira squealed for joy and pounced on her friend "Thank you! I've been looking for this for ages!"

**Half an hour later…**

Small piles of gifts were gathered in the far corner of the room. Keira wasn't sure she would need all of them but some would come in useful. The gifts she had been given were, the box of underwear, the two books, fertility pills (which caused lots of laughter when Keira hotly denied she and Jak didn't need them and then realised her mistake in saying that) a video camera, a set of gift tokens for some beauty treatments and a book on various marital techniques. Someone had brought a camera with them and took a shot of her when she had opened that present. Ashelin had laughed and said she would give it to Jak, while Keira was silently fuming on how to destroy the picture.

The party continued into the small hours, with lots of dirty jokes, drinks and lots of laughter, especially on Keiras behalf. Eventually the party ended with all concerned having a huge hangover.

**Elsewhere…**

Deep in the sewers a lone figure crouched. He was dank, dirty and dishevelled. His name was Rim and had lost everything. His home, wife, money and family. All of it lost in an instant. All because of a bet, that Rim had failed to call right and because of it, his life had gone down the pan. He thought he had no part to play in life. In fact he was so low, he thought that he should end it, to stop the pain and misery. But he was still bitter and angry with the person who had swindled him. He crouched at the edge of the sewerage pipe he now called a home, a knife in his hands, ready to slit his wrists. He paused and looked at his gaunt, haggard expression, when he caught a glimpse of something in the swirling waters of the sewers. Reaching out he snagged it and pulled it out of the waters. It was so cold, biting cold, that he dropped it nearby. He looked down at the ring, taking in the solid eco crystal. His heart leapt. Solid eco crystals were hard to come by and even one this small would fetch a LARGE amount of money, even if it was dark eco. He looked at the ring, his hopes rising, when he heard a soft voice hiss…

_Put me on Rim…_

Rim looked around. Had he heard something?

_Put me on… _the voice hissed, teasing, mesmerizing Rim.

_Put me on Rim…and let your troubles fade…all of them…_

Rim looked around, and then down at the ring. He must be going crazy.

_Poor Rim, all alone in the dark, with nothing for him. Let me help…put me on…I can give you the one thing you want…_

Rim edged his hand forward "I want revenge" he whispered. He heard a chuckle and then the smooth voice spoke again

_And I can help you with that…but you must put me on…put me on Rim…and I can help with revenge…yes I can…_

Rim picked up the ring. It felt warm to the touch, so soothing. Rim twisted it on his hand, moving it around, before sliding it onto his right hands middle finger.

_THAT'S IT! I'M FREE! _The voice bellowed, its smooth tone, replaced by a fierce bestial one.

Rims screams of pain echoed throughout the night…

At the same time but in another place of town, an FLG was on patrol. He was patrolling by the edge of the industrial sector, near the edge of the port. His name was Fallon and used to be a rising star in the KG and FLG until he was caught beating up a murder suspect. He would have been put to death but Ashelin had stepped in and merely demoted him. It left a sour taste in his mouth. So tonight he was grumbling and patrolling. He had always had a thing for Ashelin but the 'Tattooed wonder' had already claimed her. It irked him that his old class mate had got the one he wanted. Sighing, he continued with his patrol.

As he walked, a wave splashed over the edge of the port, a silver ring, landing at Fallon's feet. Looking around he picked up the ring, stifling back a yelp, as the ice-cold metal bit through his glove into the skin underneath. Dropping the ring Fallon cursed and wringed his right hand. Looking at the ring, he thought it had an almost ethereal glow. Picking it up warily, he found that it had warmed up to the touch now. Gently he placed it in a pocket, resolving to sell it later, as his new wage didn't bring much…

**The morning after…**

"JAK! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

AN: and that's a wrap! R and R folks!


	6. Chapter 6:Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 6: Wedding Crashers**

(AN: Ashelin has renovated dead town, so it is pretty much like the newer part of the city)

Samos' house… 

"Jak come out already, I wanna see how ya look," Daxter said with an idiotic grin on his face. Jak had been in his room ever since Samos had given Jak his tux.

"I fell like an idiot…" Jak grumbled as he opened his door.

"Give us a twirl" Daxter teased, Jak glared at him and stormed off. Daxters' ears twitched as he heard a buzzing in Jaks' room, he walked in to find Jaks' communicator buzzing and Torns' voice issuing out into the air.

"Jak, answer me Jak" Torn said sounding angrier and angrier by the second.

"Hi Torn, its Daxter, I'll go get Jak for ya, shall I?" Daxter said and picked up the communicator yelling, "Jak, Jak, Torn wants you, he's on your com link".

Jak turned around as he heard Daxters' voice; "Pass it here" Jak said and took his com link. "Yes Torn what is it? This is my wedding day you know".

"I've had a report of a large explosion in the industrial sector of the city, could you go check it out?" Torn asked, nicely for a change.

"Yeah fine, whatever" Jak said, as he picked up his morph gun he called to Samos, "I'm going over to the industrial sector, Torn asked me to, then I'll get to Haven Forest afterwards".

"If you get that tux dirty, my daughter will kill you and so will I!" Samos called from the kitchen as Jak closed the door.

Daxter jumped out of a ground floor window and ran after Jak, "Hey you cant go anywhere without your best man, and best sidekick, but I'm still sore from you doing what you did" He said jumping onto Jaks' shoulder.

Jak couldn't help chuckling at what Daxter said, "Hey at least your tux covers up your nakedness, so to speak" Jak said taunting Daxter who grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Jak.

The Industrial Sector… 

"I can't believe, it wasn't Vin that contacted us, especially since the explosion is sooo close to the power room. I thought he would've called us having a heart attack over the com link. " Daxter said as they walked into the hole the explosion had caused. He paused and the looked at Jak "can whatever the hell Vin is have heart attacks?"

"Lets just hope its nothing serious" Jak said ignoring Daxters idiotic last question. They dropped down into a mess of rubble, sparking cables and dust. Jak strained to see through the dust, looking around to see if he could see the cause of the explosion. Crunch… crunch… crunch… Jak could hear footsteps walking slowly through the rubble, hoping to catch whoever it was, he darted forwards only to hear the footsteps increase and get fainter. He was about to turn around and leave when in the corner of his eye; he saw a flash of purple. "Dax did you see that?" He asked, thinking he might have imagined it.

"See what?" Daxter answered, completely perplexed.

"The flash of purple, in the corner" Jak said growing sure of who it was

"Ah come on, you can't be serious, stop being paranoid buddy boy" Daxter sighed and glanced at the corner Jak was talking about, "Nope nothing, lets go, do you wanna be late to your own wedding?"

"Good point, lets roll Dax or I'm a dead elf walking" Jak said and ran out of the hole and jumped on the first zoomer he could find (ignoring the screams and curses of the civilian it belonged to)

**Haven forest…**

Jak arrived in Haven forest in time to help set things up. Samos was levitating pink ribbon (much to Daxters disgust) Torn, Jinx, Sig and Jak were all setting up the various tables and chairs. As he walked in Sig came over to him and handed him a sword in a sheath. "What is this?" Jak asked

"I found it in Damas's quarters. Its an old sword of his, its blunt and cleaned so I thought you could use it as the ceremonial blade to cut the cake." Sig explained. Jak smiled and took the sword.

"Thanks Sig. It means a lot to me"

"I know that cherry," Sig said, clapping his hand on Jaks shoulder as they went back to arranging the chairs.

"Hey Blondie" Jinx called over "Ya got the butterflies yet?" He chuckled. Jak grimaced and nodded. It felt like he had swallowed one of Daxters home made curries.

An angry yell was heard "Stop that train of thought right now Jak! My cooking is perfectly fine!" Daxter said

"Yeah fine enough to put Tess in bed for two weeks with food poisoning!" Torn put in, Daxter scowling and growling

"Zip it tattooed wonder. I doubt your cooking's much better!" Torn just shook his head and laughed, watching Samos cover the arch in flowers. Samos stepped back and admired his handy-work.

"That looks great Samos. Thank you" Jak said, his voice gruff

"Anything for my soon to be son in law" Samos grinned

Jak swallowed and nodded, fidgeting. "Where's the priest?"

At that precise moment, Pecker and Onin appeared, Pecker in Onins bowl like hat, carrying a black book and Onin was levitating the cake. Jak narrowed his eyes as the cake went past. Something wasn't right…His train of thought was interrupted by Daxter leaping up on his shoulder "what's the matter Jak?"

"I'm just hoping that you didn't help with the cakes baking" Jak chuckled

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Daxter yelled as everyone burst out laughing. Daxter huffed until he saw a certain blonde ottsel come running around the corner. Daxter immediately leapt down and ran to Tess, pulling her into an embrace. The blonde giggled and returned the embrace. Jak coughed slightly behind the two ottsel's and winked at Daxter saying "Got anything to say to Tess, Daxter?"

The ottsel in question flushed and said "Not at the moment…Jak"

"Honey what is Jak going on about?" Tess asked

Daxter mentally thanked the precursors that Tess was slightly ditsy "Don't worry about it honey. I'll just want to speak to you after the reception" Desperate to change the subject Daxter said, "Where's the bride to be?"

Tess giggled and said "On her way. She'll be here, when she'll be here" The blonde remarked cryptically, who then leant forward to whisper something in Daxters ear. Daxter eyes lit up.

"WOW JAK! I never knew Keira had such a wild side! Boy I think you're gonna need a few days to rest and recover after your honeymoon!" The ottsel yelled out at quite a volume, causing the grooms face to light up cherry red and earning sniggers from the rest of the male population in the crowd. Daxter laughed loudest before being sent sailing by Samos's staff. Daxter looked up from the floor in a daze and saw the look on the old sages face "OK! I wont say ANYTHING! Happy?" the ottsel pouted, while Tess fussed over the lump on his head. The sage huffed and walked to the end of the aisle that had been created by the chairs and sent a significant glance in Jaks direction. Jak shuffled to the other end by the arc of flowers and then…discreetly stored his morph gun behind the side of the arc, nearest to him.

This was it. From the moment Jak had laid eyes on the angelic figure that Keira had cut in Sandover while welding something he knew in his heart that they were destined for each other. Admittedly their relationship had been rocky at times but here they were…Keira was about to become Keira Mar.

Jaks musings were cut short by music playing. The bridal march. To Jak it was almost like the knell of doom and his guts went into overdrive churning with fear, anticipation and nervousness. Daxter was standing to his right as his best man. It was only fair that his best friend would be his best man after everything they had been through together. Again Jaks musings were cut short by a glimmer of colour from down at the end of the aisle. The breath caught in his throat.

Keira was not dressed in the traditional white but a light blue, almost transparent and almost the same colour as Jaks light eco form. To Jak she looked like an actual angel floating from the heavens to wed him. She moved forward her arm in her fathers as he prepared to give her away. So light on her feet, she almost appeared to be floating as the dress trailed behind her, Tess and Ashelin following behind as bridesmaids. Keira finished walking up the aisle and stood beside Jak who was speechless. Keira giggled lightly and whispered, "Remember to breathe Jak!" Jak was about to reply when Pecker flew in front of them and landed on his perch and cleared his throat into the microphone

"Ahem. Is this thing working?" People looked up and nodded. Pecker gave a squawk and continued, "Today we are here to witness the bonding of these two elves, Jak and Keira in holy matrimony. I believe you two both have vows you wish to read?" The monkeet passed over the microphone to Jak, who swallowed and started speaking.

"Keira, from the first moment I clapped eyes on you in Sandover, I was head over heels in love. And although I couldn't express it at the time, I think you knew it too. Then we got split up when we first came into Haven city. Throughout those two years in that…horrible place, the thought of you kept me going. When I did escape and find you…things got off to a rocky start. But we made it. Then I was banished to the wasteland and I lost all hope of ever seeing you again. But again we triumphed and won, and now the battle inside me is over, I will love you Keira, through sickness and health, through wealth and poverty and forever more" Jak's voice was shaking by the end of his little speech and there were more than a few sniffs and sobs coming from the crowd watching.

Keira smiled, teary eyed and began her vows, "Jak, like you, I loved you from the moment I met you in Sandover. But I thought that it would never be. I watched heart in mouth as you battled Gol and Maia. You risked your life for everyone and succeeded. But then on that fateful day, we were separated and I feared that you were dead. I tried to move on but something held me back. And then we found each other. At first you were cold and…different from Sandover. But then you saved the city and I realised that you were still Jak." Keira sniffled here and wiped her eyes "And then…you were banished to the wasteland. My heart broke. I thought that I had lost you forever in that accursed desert. But you came back and again saved the day and repaired my shattered heart. Jak I love you more than life itself and I will love you through sickness and health, through wealth and poverty and until the end of time itself. I love you Jak" Now there wasn't a dry eye anywhere in sight. Samos was openly sobbing and even the hard-bitten soldiers Jinx, Sig and Torn were wiping their eyes.

Pecker looked up and croaked, clearing his throat. "Well I believe that says it all folks" Pecker moved forward and turned to Jak

"Jak, do you take Keira to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jak swallowed, moving the lump in his throat "I do"

Pecker nodded "And do you Keira, take Jak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Keira smiled and said, "I do!" Daxter stepped forward and Jak and Keira exchanged rings, slipping them onto each other's fingers.

"Then I do declare you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Pecker said with glee. Jak flipped back the veil covering Keiras face and swept her into a passionate kiss as the crowd behind them burst into a celebration of joy and excitement at the union of the young couple. Jaks heart soared as he felt the crowd cheer…nothing could go wrong today.

Several hours later… 

The reception had been a blast and everyone had enjoyed themselves, the cake had been demolished and what was left of the cake had the sword still sticking out of it. Keira and Jak were about to leave in a few minutes but there were still a few more things to do.

Jak stifled a laugh as he watched the rest of the female population in the crowd, jostle and shove each other as Keira prepared to throw her bouquet of flowers. She turned round and said "Ready? Three, two one!" Keira launched the flowers up into the air and everyone watched breathless as the flowers arched gracefully through the air and was caught by…Tess. The blonde ottsel giggled and twirled before seizing Daxter in a hug and saying "We're going to be married!" Daxter stood there with his jaw hanging and looked up at the sky.

"Why do the precursors?" He said quietly, before glaring at Jak who was quietly laughing and then saying to Tess. "I'll be right back honey, I've got something to take care of" Moving away he picked up a champagne glass and downed it in one before carrying the glass up to the microphone that Pecker had used earlier. Sighing Daxter tapped the glass with a small spoon causing it to ring. Nobody looked at him. "Is this thing working?" Daxter mumbled, before striking the crystal flute harder. It shattered with an ear splitting BANG! Everyone looked up and Daxter coughed sheepishly. Daxter coughed and looked up, beginning to speak "I'm glad I've got your attention. I've got an announcement to make. Tess? Could you come up here?" Tess blinked and walked up, as Daxter continued speaking "I've known Tess for a long time. She even willingly became an ottsel for me and I would like to say that I love her with all my heart" A collective 'Awww' came from the crowd.

Tess was up on the stage and she looked at Daxter who turned and pulled out a small black box "Tess? Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tess choked back a sob as Daxter kneeled in front of her the box opened, the glittering rings, sparkling in the sun. "I… Tess's reply was cut off as an explosion rocked the stage. Smoke billowed over the area, as the screams of the crowd echoed through the air. A shadow towered over Daxter.

Daxter heard a chuckle and a voice began to speak, sounding like oil on water **"Do you mind if I crash this little party?" **Daxter looked up into the face of Dark Jak and screamed

"JAK! ITS DARK JAK!"

Jak had moved even before Daxter screamed, he dashed to where his morph gun was stashed. Keira looked at him and saw him holding his gun, "Jak why did you bring that to our wedding!" She shouted.

"What can I say, I'm paranoid" He replied. Daxter came sailing through the air and landed on the floor in front of Jak. "Stay back, Keira, oh and Daxter you can hide as well, I'll take care of him"

Jak ran at Dark as he changed his morph gun to his blaster mode, ** "Oh the elf wants to play wrestling does he?"** Dark cackled and sent off a blast in the crowds' direction. **"Oh look the weaklings are in trouble you'd better go help them, Mwahahahaha"**.

"Everybody down!" Jak yelled and watched the eco blast fly over them, "You leave them out of this" Jak said and jumped back dodging a swipe from Dark "Eat this!" Jak unleashed a volley of blaster fire on Dark.

"**Ouch, that actually hurt!" **Dark growled, **"Now you eat this!"** Dark dived at Jak and tackled him to the floor. **"Your weak without me" **Dark cackled insanely. Jak tried in vane to free his pinned down arms, dark was too strong.** "Now let me become part of you" **Dark edged ever closer and Jak could feel his breath on his face.

"Get off my husband!" Keira screamed and ran at Dark and smashed him round the head with Damas' sword, it didn't affect Dark much apart from shake his head in irritation.

Dark jumped back and looked at Keira **"Ah the distracting female, time to remove you!" ** Dark lunged and grabbed Keira. Jak jumped up and was holding his peacemaker, pointed directly at Darks chest. **"Naughty, naughty Jak, if you try anything, she gets it" **Dark momentarily smirked, thinking he had the upper hand on Jak.

"_Unhand her!"_ Light appeared from nowhere and blasted Dark; Keira went sailing through the air but was cushioned by Lights' shield as he caught her in mid-air.

Dark stood up and advanced on Light **"what do you think your doing?" **he bellowed in rage.

"_I thought we agreed that we wouldn't hurt innocents" _Light replied very matter of factly.

"**I only agreed so you would help me"** Dark ground his teeth and sneered.

"Leave both of you, now" Jak and Keira were standing now, Keira had the sword pointed at Light and Jak pointed his peacemaker at Dark. "I said Leave, now!" Jak snapped, Light began departing but Dark refused, "Fine you asked for it " Jak muttered and shot him point blank with his peacemaker.

Dark fell to the floor with a loud crash! "Light, take Dark with you and leave, now or I'll shoot you too" Jak ordered. Light obliged and left carrying Dark, leaving the newly wed couple to survey the smoking mess that their reception was now in.


	7. Chapter 7: What To Do?

**Chapter 7: What to do**

"I suppose i should be glad that your slightly paranoid" Keira said glancing at Jak. Jak Smiled back a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah it turns out I was right to be hey?" he leaned over and picked up a smashed chair, stabbing his hand on a splinter in the process. He turned around and cursed under his breath and noticed Daxter wandering towards him.

"Look out here comes old greenie" Jak looked up from the slight cut on his hand in the direction Daxter was pointing.

"Leave the cleaning to me" Samos said as he approached the newly weds and Daxter. "You two should head on over to the Freedom League HQ, most other people are". Jak looked around and suddenly realised almost everyone had gone, they had either run when Dark appeared or had gone to Freedom League HQ, like Torn and Ashelin.

Jak stood up and pulled Keira to her feet, "I think you'd best go and find Tess, see what her answer is". He glanced at Daxter and pointed in the direction where he had last seen Tess, Daxter then proceeded to trot off in the complete opposite direction to the one Jak was pointing to (Just to annoy him).

Keira passed Jak his morph gun while muttering "so much for a honeymoon".

Jak helped Keira onto a zoomer and jumped on in front of her, "Don't worry I promise, as soon as this is over, we go on our honeymoon" He said as Keira wrapped her arms around him as the zoomer built up speed.

**Freedom League HQ...**

"What took you so long?" Torn asked, gruff as usual. Jak and Keira took their places at the table, still in tux and wedding dress.

"Never mind that, what are we going to do about Light and Dark?" Jak asked, slightly agitated by their reappearance.

"Well first off we need to figure out what they are weak against" Ashelin said very matter of factly.

Vins cyber head appeared out of nowhere and made Jak jump when he laughed "Haha, I thought everyone knew that Dark is weakest versus Light and vice versa", Vin paused to let this sink in. "So the way I see it is, if we build a weapon using Light eco and Dark eco its a win-win situation".

Vins cyber head vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, just to escape being shouted at for suggesting a select few in the room were idiots. Keira Started talking before anyone else could "I'll see if i can figure out how to get Dark and Light eco into a weapon", "but there is a slight problem, I would need a good supply of Dark and Light eco for experimenting with"

Sig jumped up "I know of an old ware house of Krews' that has a good stock of Light eco in it", Keira nodded her thanks to Sig. "Only problem is getting past all the security systems installed in the warehouse"

"Well the best supply of Dark eco that we know of is in the metal head city section" Torn said flatly.

"Fine, Sig tell me where this warehouse is located and I'll get the Light eco" Jak said, automatically taking charge. "And the we need a plan to rob the metal heads of some of their Darks eco"

Ashelin stood up and a board with a map of Haven city dropped down. "The best way into the metal head nest would be from the air, by using modified zoomers able to get to a higher altitude somebody could get access through the metal head air vents -"

Jak butted in "But zoomers only have a very small storage space"

"Exactly" Torn cut in, "Thats why we are going to use four zoomers driven by Ashelin, Sig, Jinx and me".

Jak nodded, "Sounds like a plan, lets get started". He kissed Keira and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back before you know it" He picked up his morph gun and made his way out of the building.

Keira got up and walked out after him "I'll get on with developing the eco weapon, oh and don't forget to change out of you tux". Jak stopped and waited for Keira to catch up. "I'll do my best to get this weapon finished a.s.a.p, honey" Keira said as she caught up and the walked home arm in arm, to change out of their Tux and wedding dress.

"Just make sure the weapon works the best that you can get it cause i don't want something that'll blow up in my face" Jak said smirking, Keira giggled at his remark and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8: Eco Retrival

**Chapter 8: Eco Retrieval**

**Krews warehouse...**

"I only know the code to get into the Warehouse, sorry cherries" Sigs voice crackled through Jaks communicator.

"That's all I'll need" Came Jaks reply, while Daxter muttered something under his breath.

"Yeah just try not to get us killed" Daxter snapped.

Jak rolled his eyes "What's got you tails in a knot?" He asked trying not to laugh at Daxters sour expression.

"Well lets see, you dragged me away from Tess, the ottsell who has just agreed to marry me!" Daxter screamed in Jaks ear.

"Hey you two quit the arguing, your almost at the warehouse" Sigs crackling voice made both Jak and Daxter jump.

"Okay, so the code-"

"Is 2325G7K43L" Sig said before Jak could finish his sentence.

Daxter smirked "Thanks Siggy old boy" He said sarcastically, "you realise you've just given us a code to to an incredibly dangerous, and painful place!". Daxter was silent for a minute, "oh and good luck with the Dark Eco Retrieval".

"Same to you" Sig said then a click signalled that he had closed his communicator link.

Jak and Daxter approached the warehouse entrance. "Dax see if you can find something to input codes" Jak glanced around the panelling on the front but saw nothing, Daxter on the other hand was having more luck.

"Hey!, I found something, come down the right side!" he called. Jak caught up to find him examining a a small, rusted, hinged panel. Daxter glanced up from the panel to Jak, "I think we can get it open, but it won't budge" he resumed attempts at opening it, needless to say it wouldn't open.

"Let me try" Jak reached out and took hold of either side of the rusted panel. He pulled and pulled, but to no avail, the panel wouldn't budge. Jak pulled out his morph-gun and attached the blaster attachment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daxter screamed as Jak took aim and shot out the panels rusted hinges, watching with satisfaction as the panel fell revealing a small console. Daxter was the first to the console "Lets see" he mumbled while entering the code, "2325G7K43L". The door made a mechanical hissing noise as pneumatic cylinders opened the door. A small panel dropped from the ceiling.

"Retinal scan" an irritating electronic voice droned.

"Damn it" Jak still had his blaster in his hand and before he knew what he was doing he shot the panel clean of its little pole that attached it to the ceiling.

As soon as his sot connected with the screen an alarm went off, somewhere in the building. "Nice work" Daxters voice dripped with sarcasm, "Shoot it that always works".

All around the building turrets were appearing, rising out of the floor, dropping from the ceiling or popping out of the walls. Jak glared at Daxter "Shut up and get on" Jak pulled his jetboard out and jumped on while stowing his gun , preparing to launch himself into the warehouse.

Daxter jumped on the jetboard, "Hit it" he said doing is best to hide the fear in his voice. Before he had a clue what was happening they were zooming into the warehouse, weaving in and out of crates while dodging laser fire.

"Keep an eyes out for the Light Eco" Jak yelled over the roar of the turrets, just as a crate where they had been moments previously blew to pieces. A laser blast zipped just over Jaks head as they dashed for some cover. Jak dived off the jetboard to avoid the blast, he landed on his shoulder and rolled. Looking around he couldn't Daxter. "Dax! Where are you?" he yelled before noticing the ottsell clinging onto the jetboard for dear life.

"Jaaaaak!, help me i can't control this..this thing!" Daxter screamed as he crashed into barrels and crates. Jak peaked around the corner of the crates he was hidden behind. He watched the laser turret attempting to take aim on Daxter, who was still screaming his head off. Jak glanced around him and noticed a broken electrical coil lying on the floor next to him.

"Daxter grab hold of this and pull yourself towards me on it!" Jak bellowed over the sound of other laser blasts. He threw one end of the coil out next to Daxter while he held the other end. Daxter lowered his hand over the edge of the board, shaking violently, he made to grab the wire and managed to catch the edge. "Hold on!" Jaks voice called to him.

"Whadda ya think I'm doing?" Daxter screamed as Jak pulled his end of the wire towards him. Daxter hopped off the jetboard as Jak collected the jetboard from him. "Never ever do that again without warning me" Daxter said, a lot of complete shock on his face.

"Yeah, yeah okay" Jak muttered not really paying attention. "Look Dax its the Light Eco", he pointed in the direction of 5 or so large barrels each marked with a symbol representing Light Eco.

"Great how do we get it?" Daxter said while falling on the floor pretending to be dead, just to escape any pain that may happen in the next few minutes. He watched as Jak glanced around, obviously looking for something.

Jak clicked his communicator on "Sig is there a control panel for the security systems?". Silence, nothing no reply. "Sig, Sig you there?" Jak began to worry.

A loud crackle followed by the sound of and explosion, then Sigs voice answered him. "Hey cherry, sorry we just got a bit of trouble, we've kinda been cornered" a blaster shot was heard then a death cry of a metal head. "The security system controls are in the south-west corner of the building, I don't know the code for it so you'll have to smash it, oh and there's a robot protecting it" another round of laser blasts could be heard through the communicator and then a click signalled that Sig had Turned off his communicator.

"Right Lets shut down the security console, then go help Sig and co" Jak said getting on his jetboard, Daxter climbed on behind Jak very reluctantly. They sped down an empty section of the warehouse, avoiding laser blasts and exploding barrels. Jak could see the security controls getting closer and the robot, not that it was much of a robot anymore, it was quite old hat, shouldn't be too hard to destroy. While heading towards it a barrels just ahead exploded and chunks of metal flew towards him and Daxter.

"AHHHH" Daxter just screamed as Jak kept going towards the shrapnel, a large chunk of metal flew past him towards his left. Jaks' hand shot out and caught the chunk as it went past. All that he could see was the robot as it got ever closer.

Jak judged the distance between him and the robot and prepared to jump from his board again, then he remembered, "Dax I'm gonna jump again, so climb onto my shoulder and I'll be able to put my jetboard away!" He shouted. Daxter nodded and wriggled up Jaks back and came to settle on his shoulder. "3, 2, 1!" on 1 Jak jumped with the pointed chunk of metal in hand, held like a javelin.

The shard of metal slid into the head of the robot with a satisfying screech followed by a spark and zap from the robot, then it fell defeated to the floor. Landed and used the momentum from his jump to speed up his sprint to the security console, with Daxter clinging onto his shoulder, screaming just as loud as ever. Jak reached the console, it was a fairly basic design with an armoured box holding all the information it needed to work. He grabbed out his Plasmite RPG and launched a volley of grenades and smirked as Daxter jumped from his shoulder dancing as the box blew to pieces and they heard the distinctive sound of machinery shutting down.

Daxter turned around and walked towards Jak with one his goofy grins plastered on his face, looking triumphant. That is until a lump of metal hit him in the head and he fell face first into the ground. "That hurt" he grumbled getting to his feet and looking at Jaks smirking face he said "Oh no, don't say, don't even think about saying it"

Looking around the now silent warehouse Jak looked at all the ruined barrels and crates, only a few were left in an okay condition some contained ammunition which would be useful for the Freedom League. He looked at the Light Eco barrels, all was fine with them. "Come on Dax lets go".

"What?, Where?" Daxter asked utterly bemused.

"To help Sig, Torn, Ashelin and Jinx" Jak replied laughing at the face that Daxter pulled.

"They can look after themselves" Daxter complained.

"I would rather be sure that they are okay" Jak jumped on his with Daxter sitting on his shoulder jetboard and left the warehouse. Making sure the door to the warehouse was securely shut he jumped on a zoomer and headed for the metal head city section.

**Metal Head City Section...**

"Sig where are you?" Jak had activated his communicator and was hoping Sig would reply.

"Making a break for it if your anywhere near the city section, we could use your help just head towards the nest" came a reassuring reply from Sig.

Deactivating his communicator Jak kicked the zoomer into life and sped towards the nest. He was greeted with the sight of Torn, Sig, Ashelin and Jinx on their zoomers, unfortunately being pursued by a horde of metal heads. Jak pulled out his Gyro Burster and launched it hoping that its ammo would hold out for them to escape. As they neared the entrance/exit of the metal head city section he heard the familiar sound of the Gyro Burster running out of ammo and falling to the ground.

"Get out of here!, quick!" Jak shouted over the thunder of hundreds of metal heads. He pulled his Super Nova attachment out and took aim, he glanced over his shoulder and guessed that the others were far enough away. He launched the rocket from the super nova, turned his zoomer and sped off towards the exit. As he did so he saw a large metal head, larger than Kor had been at the head of the group teleport away from danger. Jak heard the beeping as the rocket timed down to the explosion and sped towards the exit. He reached the exit and was propelled forwards by the explosion.

"Thanks Jak, you got the Light Eco okay?" Torn asked examining a gash on his right elbow and another on his left thigh.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy and also just before I launched the super nova, I saw a huge metal head leading the troop disappear, like he teleported out of danger." Jak look at Jinx who was clutching a broken ankle swearing under his breath. "I think it might be a new leader.."

"Lets just go back to HQ with the Eco" Torn said as he climbed back onto his zoomer and headed off. Jinx was attempting to climb onto his zoomer, even with a broken ankle.

Jak walked up to him, "Here let me help you" Jak lifted Jinx onto his zoomer and started it up for him but left him to the driving.

Ashelin Jumped onto her zoomer and headed off and Jak only just noticed, claw marks in the back of her jacket. "Thanks for you help Jak you did good" She shouted speeding off.

Sig pulled up next to Jak and clapped him on the back, "well you did it, good work and thanks for the assistance, even though we didn't ask for it".

"We need to pick up the Light Eco from the warehouse" Jak said as they neared the Freedom League HQ.

Sig smiled and said "hey don't worry we can take a couple of Hellcat cruisers there later and pick them up" Sig sped off ahead of Jak towards the HQ, leaving Jak to contemplate the appearance of what he assumed was a new metal head leader.

AN: Please R&R I know the last chapter was a bit boring but i hope this livened things up a bit!


End file.
